bigbusinessandroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievements
Genrous mayor - Spend Coins Best investor - Spend City Credits Wise investor - ? Mr. Scrooge McDuck - Accumulate coins Magnate - Accumulate city-credits Multimagnat - ??? Builder - Construct buildings Industrial - Construct plants Joy and fun - Construct buildings from entertainment section Retail network - Construct shops Megalopolis - Construct buildings from Houses section Natur lover - Construct buildings from Plants an Decorations section Modernizer - Upgrade facilities Perfectionist - Upgrade to maximum level Time is money - Use accelerate to complete upgrade Faster, higher, stronger - Accelerate contracts New is best - Demolish buildings Automagnat - Quantity cars at garage Cargo carraige master - Quantity trucks at garage Milk magnat - Quantity milk trucks at garage Wood baron - Quantity wood trucks at garage Oil magnat . Quantity oil trucks at garage Researcher - Research contracts More products-more money - ??? Market reations - Buy ingredients Logistican - ??? Collections gatherer - Exchance collections Eager collectioner - Buy collection element Farmer collectioner - ??? Green city - Chance landscape cells for gras Swimming lover - Change landscape cells for water Sand city - Change landscape cells for sand Rescuer - Rescue Fire fighter - Extinguish fire Bonus collector - Collect bonuses from ach. Quest-solver - Finish Quests Friendly fellow - ??? Best neighbour - Have neighbours Best friends - Accept friends invitations Curious neighbour - Visit neighbours Neighbour salvor - Cure friends city residents Neighbour fireman - Extinguish fires at friends city Neighbour repairman - Repair at friends city Tirelss - Spend time in game Overwhelming - ??? Attentive mayor - Launch game Unceasing care - ??? New borders - Expand city territory Cameraman - Publish city foto to facebook Baby boom - Quantity of population Captain of industry - Quantity of factory Residential area - Build various residential buildings Harvest time - (harvest x product at the same time????) In bulk - Sell batch of products valued 50000 ore more from warehouse Storing space - Buy place at the Storage Lightning - ??? Urban infrastructure - Build road cells Exploder - destroy objects (Road cell are free to build, think about it) Reconstructor - Move objects As a reserve - Put facilities into reserve Premium complex - Buy building for city-credits Cuisines of the world - Build various restaurants Fan of cars - Build various facilities of cars Best rush - Build various "rush"- facilities Monument - Build various monuments splash-splash-splash - ??? Fan of sports - Build various facilities of sports Favourite city - Get quotes for your city from visitors Culture center - Build various cultural facilities Wheel of fortune - Get Bonus items Achievement collector - Get achievements of 1st class Sweet tooth - Produce sweets (pastry) Care of children - Build various facilities for children Diamod city - Produce Diamonds Tropical nook - Build tropical palms Fashion show - Build various facilities of fashion Great beginning - ??? Experienced friends - Have friedns on 30th level or higher Wind of change - Change your city name Big-busines veteran - Reach level 35 Peerless master - Reach level 75 Great helper - ??? Handyman - ???